


Niebieski - Mała Księżniczko skarby gwiazd w oczach swoich masz

by Underthewater2016



Series: Tęczowe McDanno [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017, No Cannon, Prompt Fic, mcdanno, pisane na kolanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: prompt/challenge - Tęczowe McDanno (albo jakikolwiek inny ship/friendship, który pasuje autorowi)Chodzi oczywiście o zabawę kolorami, czyli o 7 osobnych fików/drabbli (najlepiej fików ;) ) albo jednego fika w siedmiu częściach dowolnej długości, z których każda będzie się koncentrowała wokół jednej z barw tęczy (dla przypomnienia: czerwony, pomarańczowy, żółty, zielony, niebieski, indygo, fioletowy). Kolory mogą dotyczyć ubrania, przefarbowanych włosów, lakieru na samochodzie, itd. itp. - szczegóły pozostawiam inwencji pisaczy :)





	Niebieski - Mała Księżniczko skarby gwiazd w oczach swoich masz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> Od razu zapowiadam, że kolory będą pojawiać się w różnej kolejności. Na końcu je posegreguję, tworząc z nich jedną serię.

_Mała Księżniczko oczy masz jak odbicie gwiazd._  
_Moja Księżniczko skarby gwiazd w oczach swoich masz._  
_Mała Księżniczko Ty i ja_

 

Steve mierzył z broni do blondyna, znajdującego się w garażu jego rodzinnego domu. Nie miał pojęcia kim on jest, ani skąd się tu wziął. Możliwe, że miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią jego ojca, o czym musiał się dowiedzieć. Co nie miało być zbyt łatwe, bo nieznajomy nie pozostawał mu dłużny, trzymając go na muszce i nie spuszczał z niego czujnych, niebieskich oczu. Oczu, które wydają się Steve'owi piękniejsze od błękitu nieba na Hawajach i błyszczące niczym gwiazdy w bezchmurną noc. To przez nie prawie nie wyłapał momentu, w którym nieznajomy wykrzyczał, że należy do HPD.

 

_Żyła tam, gdzie jej ojciec król,_  
_w zamku na szczycie wielkich gór._

 

\- Nie lubisz piasku, wody, ani ananasów. To co ty robisz na Hawajach? - spytał Steve, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.  
\- Moja była żona przeniosła się tu z naszą córką i obecnym mężem, który jest deweloperem. Przeprowadziłem się, by nie traci kontaktu z Grace.

 

_Serce jej należało do_  
_chłopca, który kochał ją._  
_On był przystojny, dzielny tak_

 

Danny wstrzymał oddech i z trudem przełknął ślinę, gdy zobaczył jak McGarrett wychodzi z wody. Krople spływały po nagiej klatce piersiowej Steve'a, przez idealnie wyrzeźbiony brzuch, aż po gumkę ciemnych szortów, które Seal miał na sobie.  
Mimowolnie zwilżył wargi językiem.  
\- E! Mówię do ciebie! Na co się tak patrzysz?  
\- Myślę o tym, że zadaję się z prawdziwą foką. Nie rozumiem, jak można wstawać o świcie tylko po to, żeby wleźć do wody. No i po co mnie tu ściągałeś? Nie jestem neandertalczykiem tak, jak ty. Normalni ludzie potrzebują przespać swoje osiem godzin i zjeść coś bardziej treściwego od śmierdzącego glonami bagna, które zwykle wypijasz.

 

_Kwiaty przynosił jej co dnia._

 

\- Steve do cholery, czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu w moim bagażniku znajdują się pieprzone granaty!!!???

 

_Słał pocałunków dobry czar..._

 

\- No proszę, tylko jednego. - McGarrett wisiał na jego ramieniu, chuchając mu w twarz i Danny nie mógł się nie skrzywić na odór alkoholu w jego oddechu. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Od początku wiedział, że pomysł Steve'a na zakład z Irlandczykiem był szalony. Ale McGarrett jak zawsze musiał być najlepszy we wszystkim. Szkoda tylko, że teraz to Danny był zmuszony taszczyć pijanego jak bela Seala do jego domu.  
\- No Daaaannooooo.  
\- Nic z tego Steve, nie zamierzam całować pijaka.  
\- A jak wytrzeźwieję?  
\- Wtedy niczego nie będziesz pamiętał.

 

_I śpiewał tak dla niej..._

 

Danny patrzył na Steve'a śpiewającego piosenkę o miłości. Nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że McGarrett miał tak seksowny głos. A najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że Steve śpiewał, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Tak, jakby ta piosenka była przeznaczona dla niego, a nie dla Cath, siedzącej na drugim końcu stołu.

 

_Mała Księżniczko oczy masz jak odbicie gwiazd._  
_Moja Księżniczko znajdę Cię, więc nie zapomnij mnie._

 

\- Danny! - kapa ciężarówki została podniesiona do góry. W otworze pojawiała się przepocona, zmartwiona twarz Steve'a i Danny aż jęknął z ulgą, widząc McGarretta.  
Był ocalony.  
\- Danny, Danny, Danny... - Steve podciągnął się i wpełznął na kipę, nie przestając powtarzać jego imienia, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że go znaleźli. Ulga i radość, słyszalna w tym cichym, szepcie złapała Dannego za serce równie mocno, co żelazny uścisk i łzy wzruszenia widoczne w oczach McGarretta.  
\- Boże... Dzięki Bogu, że cię odnaleźliśmy.

 

_Mała Księżniczko skarby gwiazd w oczach swoich masz._  
_Moja Księżniczko Ty i ja_

 

\- Steve, ty neandertalczyku, czy istnieje jakiś logiczny powód, dla którego zapraszasz mnie do siebie na piwo i nie posiadasz u siebie żadnego? Wiem, sprawdziłem już lodówkę.  
\- Dlaczego grzebałeś w mojej lodówce?  
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu. To jak z tym piwem?  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że ty jakieś przyniesiesz? - niewinny wyraz twarzy i słodkie oczka Steve'a wcale go nie przekonały.

 

_Chciała być zawsze tylko z nim_

 

Siedzieli obaj na lanai, rozłożeni na leżakach, które Steve tak uprzejmie zawczasu dla nich rozłoży. Popijali piwo z butelki, ciesząc oczy pięknem zachodzącego słońca.  
\- Wiesz, chyba nie mógłbym się z powrotem przeprowadzić do New Jersey. - zignorował dźwięk krztuszenia się dobiegający od Steve'a. Nie oderwał wzroku od złocistoczerwonych promieni słońca, odbijających się w wodach oceanu. Dopiero gdy McGarrett przestał kasłać, spojrzał na niego kątem oka i prawie jęknął cierpiętniczo i przewrócił oczami na widok poplamionej piwem koszulki Steve'a.  
\- Jesteś gorszy niż dziecko. To Grace nie oblewała się sokiem tak często, co ty.  
\- To twoja wina. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. - burknął, ściągając z siebie koszulkę.  
\- Myślałem, że nie da się zaskoczyć super seala. Przyznaj się, że zwyczajnie szukałeś pretekstu do ściągnięcia ubrania. - gdy Steve nie odpowiedział, Danny był pewien, że trafił w dziesiątkę.

 

_Lecz ojciec król na to krzywo patrzył_

 

Danny siedział na kanapie Steve'a, przykładając do nosa zawinięty w ścierkę lód. Nos cholernie go bolał. Modli się w duchu żeby nie był złamany. Już i tak wyglądał fatalnie, ciemniejąc coraz bardziej. Nawet nie chciał myśleć jak będzie wyglądał jutro, w biurze. Kono pęknie ze śmiechu, gdy się dowie, że na łopatki rozłożyła go emerytka. Miał tylko nadzieje, że wiadomość, że to matka McGarretta go tak załatwiła, choć minimalnie uratuje jego reputacje.

 

_Rękę jej przyrzekł za trzy dni_  
_dać temu, kto jest najbogatszy. ___

\- A zatem jedziesz w sam środek dżungli za Wo Fatem bez wsparcia i nie informując nikogo, gdzie dokładnie będziesz  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- Co z tobą nie tak? Nie możesz tego zrobić. Jesteśmy partnerami, zapomniałeś? Drużyną. Ufamy sobie i wspieramy. Naprawę myślisz, że puścimy cię tam samego?  
\- Przepraszam, Danny.  
\- Tak, jasne... - rzucił trzymany wcześniej długopis nas biurko i wstał. Steve również wstał, spuszczając przy tym wzrok, tak jakby wstydził się spojrzeć mu w oczy. I słusznie.  
\- Myślałem, że w końcu do czegoś doszliśmy, że zaczęliśmy działać razem. A tu co? Jeden cynk i lecisz na złamanie karku w sam środek bagna. Sprawdziłeś to chociaż, jesteś pewien, że to nie zasadzka?  
\- Jestem.  
\- Niby skąd? Jesteś jasnowidzem, medium? Tak? Czym jeszcze chciałbyś podzielić się z klasą?  
\- Wiem o tym od matki.  
\- Oczywiście, bo od kogo innego? - warknął, nie kryjąc już tego jak bardzo był rozwścieczony.  
\- Danny, to może być nasza jedyna okazja. - Steve patrzył na niego błagalnie, prosząc go bez słów o to, żeby zrozumiał. Nie rozumiał.  
\- Tak, okazja, żeby dać się zabić.  
\- Nie wiesz tego.  
\- Ty też nie!!! 

_Spotkali się ostatni raz._  
_W świetle księżyca, w blasku gwiazd._  
_Obiecał że pewnego dnia,_  
_uciekną stąd razem._

Steve stał na progu Williamsa, mając nadzieje, że Danny wreszcie go wpuści i wysłucha. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tu sterczał, dobijając się do drzwi. Jego przyjaciel całkowicie go ignorował i tylko fakt, że od czasu do czasu słyszał głos Williamsa, gdy ten rozmawiał z Kono, a później z Grace, przez telefon, sprawiał, że jeszcze nie wyważył drzwi. Nie chciał zaogniać i tak już płonącego konfliktu. I naprawdę rozumiał, dlaczego Danny był na niego zły, nie dziwił mu się. Po tym jak zastanowił się nad tym chwilę, na spokojnie, wyglądało to naprawę kiepsko. Ale nie miał wyjścia. Musiał pojechać sam.  
\- Danny? - zapytał, pukając po raz kolejny. - Danny, chciałem się pożegnać. - westchnął, robiąc krok do tył. Stracił nadzieję tuż przed tym, jak usłyszał zgrzyt zamka i zaczerwieniona, zapuchnięta od płaczu twarz Dannego pojawiła się przed jego oczami.  
\- Nie waż mi się mówić żegnaj!!! To nie jest pożegnanie!!! Nie masz prawa tam umrzeć, rozumiesz!!!??? Zabraniam!!! 

_Mała Księżniczko oczy masz jak odbicie gwiazd._  
_Moja Księżniczko znajdę Cię, więc nie zapomnij mnie._

\- Coś jest nie tak. To trwa zbyt długo, a Steve nie daje znaków życia - zagadnęła Kono, przerywając panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszę.  
\- To co według ciebie powinniśmy zrobić? - spytał Chin.  
\- Działać. - zdecydował Danny. - Mam dość czekania. Bierzemy sprawy we własne ręce. Kono, skontaktuj się z Joe, może on będzie wstanie pomóc nam namierzyć McGarretta. Chin, zadzwoń do gubernatora i powiadom go o akcji ratunkowej. Postaraj się też o jakiś transport.  
\- Tak jest, sir. - zignorował szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach przyjaciół, a także to, jak ochoczo zabrali się do swoich zadań. Wiedział, że oni czuli to samo co on, a przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu. Potrzebowali upewnić się, że ich przyjaciel, członek ich ohany był bezpieczny. Bo ohana znaczy rodzina, a rodziny się nie porzuca. 

_Mała Księżniczko skarby gwiazd w oczach swoich masz._  
_Moja Księżniczko Ty i ja_  
_Nic nie rozdzieli nas._  
_Na skrzydlatym rumaku przyjechał pewnego dnia._  
_Uciekli wysoko nad świat i świecą wśród gwiazd._

Pobudka nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Bolało go całe ciało, każdy mięsień o istnieniu, którego zdawał i nie zdawał sobie sprawy.  
Rozchylił powoli powieki, wcale nie zdziwiony, że obraz z początku był rozmazany. To, czego się nie spodziewał, to usłyszeć głos Dannego tuż obok.  
\- No nareszcie ty głupi neandertalczyku. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy? Gdy tylko poczujesz się odrobinę lepiej, mam zamiar skopać ci dupę tak bardzo, że nie usiądziesz na niej przez tydzień. Przez ciebie musiałem łazić po jakieś cholernej dżungli pełnej węży, robali i psychopatycznych zabójców, a chyba nie muszę ci mówić jak bardzo tego nienawidzę. Jestem na ciebie tak bardzo wkurzony, że nawet gdybyś czołgał się przede mną na brzuchu, błagając o wybaczenie, to byłoby za mało.  
\- Danny - wykrztusił przez wyschnięte, zbolałe gardło.  
\- Coś ci jest? Czegoś ci trzeba? Zawiadomić pielęgniarkę albo lekarza? - troska w oczach Dannego ogrzała jego zbolałe serce. Jak mógł choć pomyśleć o udaniu się na misje bez swojego wsparcia, bez swojego partnera? Przecież mieli kryć swoje tyły.  
\- Steve? Jesteś tam? Mów do mnie. Czego ci trzeba?  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć.  
\- Ty głupi neandertalczyku. Oczywiście, że dobrze mnie widzieć. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak niewiele brakowało, żebyś zszedł z tego świata? A mówiłem ci, że to może być pułapka, ale nie, bo pan super seal musi wiedzieć lepiej i rzucać się na łeb na szyję w sam środek walki. Ty... - Steve uśmiechnął się, słysząc te dobrze mu znane krzyki i narzekania Dannego, a to oznaczało, że był bezpieczny, że znajdował się w domu. - Ty głupku, tak szalenie dobrze cię widzieć. Ale tak dla twojej informacji, jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz nam odwalić taki kawał, bądź pewien, że zapniemy cię w kaftan i zamkniemy w małym pokoju z miękkimi ścianami, gdzie będziesz bezpieczny. I nawet nie próbuj przekabacić na swoją stronę China lub Kono, bo oboje się ze mną zgadzają. 

_Mała Księżniczko oczy masz jak odbicie gwiazd._

\- Danno...  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię, gdy tak do mnie mówisz. To sprawa między Grace i mną. Masz dziesięć lat? Nie? To daj wreszcie spokój.  
\- Czy ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że twoje oczy są piękniejsze od bezchmurnego błękitu nieba nad Hawajami?  
\- Odstaw lepiej te tabletki albo poproś lekarza o inne, szkodzą ci, gadasz bez sensu. 

_Moja Księżniczko znajdę Cię, więc nie zapomnij mnie._

Zszedł po ciemku na dół po schodach, starając się poruszać cicho, nie chcąc obudzić Dannego, koczującego kolejną noc z rzędu na jego kanapie.  
\- Nie śpię - usłyszał niewyraźny, senny głos.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić.  
\- Nie spałem. - Danny ziewnął szeroko i podniósł się na rękach, patrząc w jego stronę. W ciemności był wstanie dostrzec tylko kontur jego ciała. - Chciałeś coś? Nie powinieneś wstawać.  
\- Nie chciałem być sam. - przyznał niechętnie, zawstydzony.  
\- Poważnie? Dobra. - Danny podniósł się z łóżka. Złapał w ręce pościel i ruszył po schodach na górę, przeciskając się koło niego. - Ale jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz obudzić mnie przed ósmą, przyrzekam, że uduszę cię poduszką. 

_Mała Księżniczko skarby gwiazd w oczach swoich masz._  
_Moja Księżniczko Ty i ja_

\- Danno.  
\- Hm? - mruknął sennie, nie odrywając twarzy od poduszki.  
\- Danny.  
\- Co?  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Tak, tak, wiem. Ja ciebie też. A teraz dasz mi spać? 

_Nic nie rozdzieli nas_

\- To teraz zgodzisz się do mnie wprowadzić?  
\- Tak, do cholery. A teraz daj mi w końcu spać. 

**Author's Note:**

> Komenesai! Początkowo miało się kręcić tylko wokół koloru oczu Dannego, ale później trochę się rozrosło i w ogóle. Sami widzicie, co wyszło.


End file.
